


Streetlights and Beignets in New Orleans

by Skipz12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, I think this is supposed to be fluff, and I fuckin wrote it, but like hell if I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skipz12/pseuds/Skipz12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes is something sweet to discover something even sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streetlights and Beignets in New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone and all this is fiction. Just fangirl fun. No real affiliation with the very real people in this story.
> 
> I did a thing, hope someone enjoys it. :)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and such.

“Ash come on!”

“No can do Alex” The defenders face dropped further in its pout and it took Ashlyn all her willpower to not laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the younger girl. “Ali will literally kill me if we miss this showtime, all cause I went with you to get…donuts”

“BEIGNETS ASH! BEIGNETS! We’re in New Orleans for fucks sake, why am I the only one excited about the Beignets!?” The goalkeeper begins to lightly push her rambling teammate towards the door mouthing a stern ‘Not a chance’ until she successfully has her in the hallway, shutting the door with a click.

“Fine, be that way” Alex yells at the door. “Hope your movie sucks!”

“Don’t be bitter.” Ashlyn responds through the door.

She folds her arms across her chest with a huff as she leans against the wall. She had been dying to try her first Beignet in New Orleans but nobody seemed to share her enthusiasm. Syd was with Dom, Tobin was sleeping, and Kelley, Hope, and Abby had already disappeared. It seemed like everyone had something to do that didn’t include indulging her in a dessert quest.

She lets out a deep sigh when she realizes she’ll be experiencing this memory alone. Alex pops off the wall when she hears a door click. She turns towards the sound to see Christen pocketing her key card down the hall.

They don’t hang out much and she’s not sure she would even call themselves friends. There’s a tension between them, it started the moment they met, it grew by the day, and Alex has never fully addressed it. It’s not like she dislikes the girl, and she doesn’t buy into this bullshit rivalry they’ve been ushered into, no it’s just something else entirely, bubbling beneath the surface.

Something _different._

“Press!” She’s surprised by her own voice, unsure of what made her call out to the girl and Christen jumps the slightest bit before her gaze lands on her.

Christen looks at her expectantly and Alex realizes it’s on her to follow up.

“Hey, where ya headed?”

“Just off to see some sights, I’ve never gotten a full day here before.” Christen shuffles close to her in the hall.

Her hair is down in waves and she looks at Alex through the frames of the black glasses she wears every so often. She looks good, and the scent of whatever soft vanilla lotion she wears invades Alex senses, inviting her closer.

“Yea me either…” it wasn’t quite what she planned but she feels a sudden boldness she doesn’t entirely get, to jump at the chance that’s being presented. “Well do you maybe want some company?”

Press looks caught off guard by the question and Alex feels that subtle tension flare up between them and the way Christen looks at her with caution she knows the older girl feels it too. Before she can back track on the idea however, Christen breaks into a smile nodding, and Alex isn’t sure why she feels warm relief spread through her chest at the sight but she chooses not to ignore it. Spending a day in lively New Orleans with a Christen still trumps going at it alone. She doesn’t spend much time with the shy girl but she’s oddly intrigued by the opportunity.

Maybe they can finally break through this heavy haze that settles between them.

 

She has _fun_.

More fun then she thinks she’s had in a while. She wasn’t aware how funny Christen could be, or despite how opposite they seem, just how much they had in common. Alex can’t quite help but be disappointed that they’ve never spent time together before now. It feels like a connection has been right in front of them and both were blind to the links.

Only when the sun has gone down and the jazz music’s blaring through the streets, do they make their way to the last stop. Café Du Monde stands warm and inviting in the busy French quarter and her stomach growls in anticipation.

“Ahhhhh! I’ve wanted one of these for so long, I’m actually nervous about it” she’s beyond giddy and she’s sure she looks about 4 years old at the moment. Press laughs at her good natured but her eyes are as bright and excited as Alex has ever seen them.

And here in the heart of New Orleans under the glow of the streetlights Alex can’t help but be mesmerized by her. The confidence and ease in her shoulders where there’s normally trepidation and stress, a result of her impressive play the last two games, makes her standout in the crowded streets. She thinks this city suits her. A mystery of things to the outside world but full of life and joy once you get in it. It’s a sight that leaves Alex hungry for more than just donuts and she turns away feeling her cheeks heat up.

“Alex!” she snaps back to attention and Christens beaming in her direction. “Come on let’s go!”

Christen grabs her hand to pull her along. She takes a look at their intertwined fingers and lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She can’t bring herself to let go even when she catches up to her stride and doesn’t want too. Christen either doesn’t mind or doesn’t notice so she stays quiet.

When they make their way to the counter Press releases their hands to ring the bell and she immediately misses the contact. An older black gentleman in an apron slides in front of them from behind the counter with a wide smile.

“How yall lovely ladies doin’ tonight and what can I get ya?”

“BEIGNETS!” she practically shouts and the man laughs at her enthusiasm hard and hearty.

“Im gonna take it ya not from round’ here?

“No, just visiting” Christen says.

“Well yall ever have these before?” They both nod their no’s and the man laughs again before turning back and yelling for a 6 order and 2 coffees.

“Let me tell yall, you are in for somethin’ special”

She turns to Press with a grin, who turns as well and Alex feels stuck in the moment. Maybe it’s the excitement, maybe it’s the atmosphere, and maybe it’s that she’s never quite spent time with the other forward but she feels a swell in her chest and she knows something’s shifted tonight.

Things have changed.

The older man clears his throat and she breaks out of her reverie and faces him with a blush settled at her ears. The older man stares at them with a twinkle in his eye before speaking.

“You know round here’s a very…superstitious community. They say the first bite you ever take to a Beignet in heat of the Quarta is legend to be sweeter than any lovers kiss.” He shifts his body to lean closer on the counter. “But the only kiss sweeter than what we got here is a kiss with someone…truly special.” He turns his body slightly towards Alex.

“All kinds of folk leave here just itching to find out if that’s true”

Alex feels her body hum with things she can’t quite pinpoint, and she keeps her eyes forward afraid to glance near the women next to her, intensely aware of how they’ve gravitated closer and she can feel the warm heat of her teammate. The order comes out and both Alex and Christen pull out money to pay before the man waves them off. “You just take these, there on the house”

“Are you sure” Christen asks in confusion

“Like I said pretty gal, first times are special” The man smiles wider before shooing them off in favor of the next customer                               

They make their way outside the café before settling on a cozy nook at the end of the block. Christen sets her coffee on the concrete as she sits back against the brick wall of the building behind them. Alex watches her for a moment before following suit and sitting next to her. It’s a pleasant night in Louisiana, just warm enough to keep them from freezing but cold enough that the hot desserts in front of them are all the more appealing.

“So let’s do this” Christen is already reaching into the bag grabbing the warm pastries and handing one to Alex.

Together they bite into their treats and let the tastes consume them. The Beignets are everything she expected and more. Warm and soft, rich with flavor but light enough that she thinks she could eat 100 of these and not have enough. She feels her smile before her muscles can even contract to make one, you can’t put a price on things like this.

She looks over at Christen whose expression mirrors her own and when the other forward meets her eyes they break into laughter.

“These are SOOO good” Christen breathes out which makes Alex laugh a bit louder.

“Don’t be so PG Press, these are _FUCKING_ amazing!” and they both double over.

They continue eating their donuts and coffee in comfortable silence enjoying the night air, illuminated by the glow of the buildings and shops near them. Alex looks at Christen leaned back against the bricks, the steam of her coffee fogging the frames on her face.

“We should do this again” she says

“What beignets?” Christen looks up at her, Alex looks away into the street. “No… the um, the hanging out part”

Christen looks at her quick before disappearing into her coffee and Alex can feel that… _tension_ flaring up again.

“You know with Abby out, Jills gonna flex you up top more. It seems, when we’re not being compared against each other, people think we’d be good together” Christen looks back at her with a slight lift in her eyebrow.

“Up top.” Alex adds as an afterthought suddenly shy about their proximity shoulder to shoulder.

“Yea I’ve heard” Christens voice is soft.

“I think they’re right” her voice feels foreign to her but she doesn’t regret the words. Christen is a phenomenal player in her element. Now that she’s gotten to be with the girl, she thinks they could build chemistry, develop a relationship uniquely them.

She thinks they could be good together.

She thinks she might mean more then soccer.

She thinks that tension…is starting to feel a lot like _attraction_.

And she thinks it always has.

Christen smiles at her and nods her head. There’s a moment between them before Christen suddenly chuckles throwing her head back.

“What?” she asks confused at the girls behavior.

“I’m wondering about that _Legend_ , the server told us about. You know, these things were definitely better than any kiss I’ve ever had!”

Alex gives a loud obnoxious laugh. “Poor you”

She shoves the girl playfully before something ignites inside of her; she can’t stop herself and knows what she’s thinking is out of pocket but she can’t help herself. She turns her body slightly and her hand lifts to grab Christens jaw and turn her face to hers. The other girl has no moment before Alex plants her lips softly on hers, full and consuming.

It’s not a deep kiss, it’s light and innocent but it makes the dim street they’re on feel just the smallest bit brighter.

When she pulls away, only an inch, Christens eyes are sparkling and full of questions, understanding, and want. The intimacy of their closeness speeds her heart up and she inhales the moment before fully backing away.

“So…sweeter?” her voice is casual and playful but she knows Christen can hear what she’s actually asking.

“Sorry baby horse… 0 for 7” She laughs and Alex laughs with her. Despite her answer Christens eyes hold a promise.

A promise of more Hellos, casual invitations, more good times and first times, and eventually more kisses. She dips in the bag for her last Beignet and isn’t surprise that this bite just doesn’t quite measure up the way it did 15 minutes ago.

Christen bites into her last one with powdered sugar sticking to her lips and dusting her nose.

Alex knows she’ll grow anxious and excited for the start of this new whatever this is.

But for now she’s content with streetlights and Beignets in New Orleans.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I felt about this one but it happened lol. Feeling a Presston next. So like whenever that happens.
> 
> Happy Holidays :D


End file.
